Emalon the Storm Watcher
| affiliation = | faction = Combat | status = Killable | location = Hall of Repose, Vault of Archavon | instance = Vault of Archavon }} Emalon the Storm Watcher is a raid boss in the Vault of Archavon. He is located within Wintergrasp Fortress in the The Hall of Repose. Emalon carries pieces of Tier 8 loot and PvP gear, similar to the Tier 7 loot dropped by Archavon. 25-man abilities Emalon Emalon uses only lightning abilities. * Chain Lightning Causes 0 damage to the first target and increases quickly with each jump. Can one shot non tanks after 3 jumps. * Lightning Nova ~ 12,000 damage. Can be partially resisted Tempest minions 4 already spawned at the beginning of the fight. Emalon keeps 4 adds up at all times. When one is killed, a new one spawns to replace it. * Overcharged ::Increases damage by 20%. Stacks up to 12 times. The Tempest Minion will explode shortly after 12 stacks are reached, dealing ~15,000 nature damage in a long-range AoE. 10-man abilities Emalon Emalon uses only lightning abilities. * Chain Lightning Causes 0 damage to the first target and increases quickly with each jump. Can one shot non tanks after 3 jumps. * Lightning Nova ~ 7,000 damage. Can be partially resisted Tempest minions 4 already spawned at the beginning of the fight. Emalon keeps 4 adds up at all times. When one is killed, a new one spawns to replace it. Each has 220k hp on normal * Overcharged ::Increases damage by 20%. Stacks up to 10 times. The Tempest Minion will explode shortly after 10 stacks are reached, dealing ~30,000 nature damage in a long-range AoE. Gains one stack every ~2 seconds. Also heals the Tempest minion 10-man strategy Recommended raid setup is with 2 tanks, 2 healers, and 6 dps (ranged preferred). One healer should be dedicated to each tank as there is NO RAID DAMAGE if everyone is paying attention to avoid Lightning Nova and is spread out far enough to avoid Chain Lightning jumps. Emalon should be tanked against the wall behind his starting position, while the adds should be tanked on the stairs. All dps should start out on Emalon. Emalon will periodically cast Lightning Nova, which does massive damage in a radius around Emalon; all melee need to run away from Emalon during Lightning Nova, then return to dpsing once it's finished. After approximately 45 seconds, one of the four Tempest Minions will begin gaining Overcharged buffs. A notification will flash on your screen when this happens, saying "Emalon the Storm Watcher overcharges a Tempest Minion". At that instant, all dps should immediately switch to the Tempest Minion gaining the buff; note the adds do AoE every 20 seconds and this may kill melee dps. If the minion gains 10 stacks of Overcharged, it will explode, wiping the raid. When the minion is killed, the add tank will have to quickly pick up the new add (which spawns from Emalon) by any means; the dps should resume killing Emalon until another minion becomes Overcharged, repeating the strategy thus far. A notification will flash on your screen when this happens, too, saying "A Tempest Minion appears to defend Emalon". Rinse, repeat, win. While there's no enrage timer, the Overcharged buff will stack very fast, so good DPS is required to finish Tempest Minions before they reach 10 stacks. Raids can expect to kill no more than 5 minions. Easiest way to see which add is charged is the one that's getting bigger Loot On Normal (10-man), he drops two items, which can be a hand, leg or chest T8 (10) set piece for any class (the item itself, not the token) or Furious Gladiator's Season 6 assortments. As with normal (10-man), heroic (25-man) loot consists of a random selection of four Tier 8 (25) or Furious Gladiator's Season 6 items; hand, leg or chest. Additionally, he has a chance to drop or . Quotes Please add any in-game quotes here. Related achievements * * Patch changes Videos 10-man encounter fpNfxr1m6gg 25-man encounter F4TyaajeHkg References External links Category:Bosses Category:Vault of Archavon mobs Category:Storm watchers